A Violin and Tears
by Sumire06
Summary: Just when Momiji talks of wanting to play for his little sister, guess who appears out of nowhere. [manga-verse]


**[Author Comments: This is something I felt I had to write after reading the chapter in the manga involving Momo and Tohru. Of course, it's been years since that day when I read the chapter, so I hardly remember the exact one now. But I just wanted to write something comforting for Momiji since I felt he deserved some kind of happiness in regards to his family. So here we have this piece of writing. I hope you enjoy~]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tohru, Momiji or Momo. They are the sole property of Natsuki Takaya. I only own the plot of this drabble.**

* * *

_"What should I do? Tohru, I'm so happy...! What should I do...?!"_

Almost three years had passed since Momiji spoke these words, crying overwhelmed and ecstatic tears with that smile of his. Not a day went by that the Rabbit didn't continue practicing his violin, waiting for that fateful day when Momo finally met her older brother for real. He practiced and practiced until he could play the most complicated song with ease, using Tohru and his cousins as an audience.

At the end of Momiji's 18th birthday, standing alone in the field near the main Sohma estate in the glowing twilight, the blond teen was playing, deep and slow to match the melancholy building up in his heart. Momiji, over the past years, had watched Tohru and Kyo become closer, becoming a couple that everyone did their best to nurture; he'd watched Rin and Hatsuharu comfort each other and drift into two people who relied on the other in difficult times. He'd seen so many changes occur to everyone around him, but for all the hope in the world, his father still wouldn't and couldn't let Momo see him. That was one thing that hadn't changed and, as Momiji drew out the last few bars of the slow tune that also sounded hopeful on his violin, probably never would.

But being a Sohma- and being a member of the Zodiac- meant that most times, his biggest dreams could never come true. He had wanted his mother to not forget him, but it had to be done if she were to get better. He had dreamed of confessing to her that he was really her son and she'd welcome him with open arms. He had wanted Momo not to be lonely and know she had a brother to love her always and never let her be sad again. But as the years went on and his father continually told him to be careful around the females, Momiji realized just how far away those two simple dreams were from being reality. But they seemed content the way they were, so the Rabbit was okay. As long as they were happy, he didn't mind. He had the memories of his mother, after all, and he saw Momo once in a while at his Papa's building when he was helping Tohru clean. So things weren't all that bad. Not as bad as they could be, anyway.

Playing out the final note of the classical music, Momiji looked up to the night sky, violin hanging from his hand loosely and bow dangling from the other. The gentle breeze brushed through his tousled, blond locks and he closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile passing his lips. It felt like the perfect night; if only he could share it with Momo.

"Ah, Momiji...! There you are!"

The delighted tone of his favorite non-Sohma brought the teen out of his thoughts and he turned his head to the left, watching the brunette straighten from her little adventure under the bushes to get there, and she smiled brightly.

"Tohru, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked with a quiet laugh, laying his violin and bow in its case before going to the woman as she attempted to brush the dirt from her knee-length skirt. Tohru laughed as well, sheepish and possibly embarrassed at being seen in such a state.

"Well... I heard a violin being played and thought it was too beautiful to not listen face-to-face," she explained in that cheerful tone she always used with everyone. Momiji smiled more, though not in his usual, energetic way. Tohru noticed and stepped closer to him. "Eh...? Momiji? What's wrong?"

The Rabbit shook his head lightly, sitting on the step that led into his room from the grassy knoll. "It's nothing," he fibbed gently. "I was just thinking about some things."

Tohru went to sit beside him, looking concerned, and he raised his head to gaze at the bright stars above, his smile faint and dreamy. Thoughts of Momo and his mother once again invaded his mind and it put a more distant edge to his smile as he silently wished on the brightest star to make his dream come true. But he really knew it was all for naught.

"I'd like... even just for a moment," Momiji began quietly, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes. "Just for a moment, I wish Momo and Mama could know the truth and hear me play."

Tohru gazed sadly at the boy, understanding the longing he had. In all the years she'd spent with the Sohmas and learned their dark pasts and hardships each member was forced to endure from the curse, she understood how sad Momiji was, unable to enjoy his young sister with their mother like a real family.

As the brunette thoughts this, tears began to form in her eyes, silently joining his kind wish. Momiji saw the glisten on her cheeks and used the sleeve of his shirt to gently wipe them away, a soft smile on his lips that wordlessly thanked her for always doing what he wanted but couldn't do.

"I'm sure... Momiji, one day, I'm sure your wish will come true," Tohru whispered into the peaceful night. She turned to face him, an encouraging smile brightening her face. Momiji returned the smile, beginning to get to his normal, bouncy self again. He nodded in agreement and jumped from the porch, swinging his arms around.

"You're right! I can't give up after I've hoped for this long!" he exclaimed in a more chipper tone, giving Tohru a playful wink. "For all I know, I could find Momo in the bushes over _there_," he pointed to the small hole in the foliage Tohru had come out of. Tohru laughed happily and stood, nodding feverishly.

"That's right! If you give up now, your wish will never come true!" she added, but her laughter abruptly stopped and became a high squeak of fright as the bushes Momiji had pointed to rustled. While Tohru froze on the stoop, afraid of what might be trying to get through, Momiji blinked in curiosity and ventured closer, hoping to see who or what it was.

"B-b-be careful, Mo-Momiji...!" Tohru warned the blond, watching him in case something happened. He only laughed lightly and crouched in front of the tiny entrance, pushing back the branches.

"It's probably only an animal, Tohru, don't worry," he assured her. Then he glanced into the dark clearing and the smile wiped off his face, eyes stretching wide. As he slowly pulled away and took a hesitant step backward, Tohru watched with wonder and very soon, shock as a small, blond girl wiggled her way out and stood straight.

"Y-you're..." Tohru murmured quietly, unable to finish that sentence. Momiji gulped silently and released a ragged long breath, completely bowled over by the girl's appearance.

"M-Momo..." he whispered in a shaky voice, tears instantly welling in his eyes. The girl, who'd been staring at him the moment she got out of the bushes, blinked her wide, doe-like eyes and formed a proud smile.

"Big... brother?" she asked him softly, stepping toward the Rabbit. To the girls' confusion, Momiji stepped back, keeping a safe distance from his little sister. Momo frowned sadly. "Big brother? What's wrong?" she asked, hurt in the question. When she tried walking closer and Momiji took three steps back, a look of dismay came to her. Momiji's head lowered and his bangs shadowed his own face. But Tohru saw his hands clenching into fists, realizing that he was holding back on hugging Momo. Even if she knew that he was her older brother, she probably didn't know about the curse and his inability to hug non-Zodiac Sohmas. Momiji must've known this the moment she called him brother, which was why he was staying from her. It wasn't from how shocked he was or the disbelief of seeing and hearing Momo acknowledge him as family; it was to protect them both.

Momo seemed to pick up the avoidance her brother was showing her, as she looked toward the porch, near Tohru. The brunette jolted, feeling like she was suddenly intruding on something private. But the woman wasn't what Momo had her eye on- it was the violin case that Momiji had left open, showcasing the instrument for all to see.

"Big brother... I want... to hear you play," Momo said, her voice just as soft and gentle as the day Tohru had properly met her years ago as a child.

Momiji raised his head, staring at the blond girl before him, then behind his shoulder to the shining violin in its case. His eyes met Tohru's, wavering with uncertainty and anxiety, but Tohru smiled encouragingly to him, fists at her chest as further proof of her thought. Finally, and slowly, a smile went to Momiji's face and he nodded, making his way to the porch to take his violin and bow. Tohru watched the little girl situate herself on the grass in front of the boy and he hesitated, bow stopping on the violin string.

"What should I play...?" he asked quietly. Momo smiled warmly.

"Anything, as long as big brother plays it," she answered, which made Momiji stare at her before smiling widely and nod, raising his bow to the instrument on his shoulder. The melody he played, accompanied by a smile filled with relief and pure joy, was light, delightful and airy. Tohru listened intently to the child-like tune the teen stroked out, smiling in her own delight at the sight of the two siblings who finally found each other through music.

As Momo listened to her brother's violin medley of various simple children tunes, mixed with complex classical music, her small face completely shining with awe, she also noticed something else within his playing and his smile.

Among the delights, Momiji's bright, smiling face was also glistening with tears, shiny in the moonlight. Tears that showed just how happy he was that he could finally meet and play for his younger sister, something that he had wished on for a long time.


End file.
